MusicTale AU (Music!) Wiki
NOTE: MusicTale is still in the early stages of development, meaning pretty much everything(With the exception of maybe Kitty) is very incomplete. As development continues, more information will be added, albeit at a slow pace since there's really only one user that's actively editing the wiki and information is released infrequently. PLEASE READ: If you are new to the MusicTale Wiki, then read the Wiki Rules before posting anything. What is MusicTale? More information can be found here. MusicTale or Music! is an Undertale AU created by the YouTuber GrowlingPanda. MusicTale is supposed to be an unofficial sequel to the original Undertale universe, but taken place somewhere else in a different timeline. In the AU, the characters are mostly Youtubers chosen because of how they have EDM-based songs for their intros and outros, while other characters are from earlier animated series called "VenturianTails" and "The Final Reach", both of which are created by the same user. The AU takes place on an island called Skystrike, which is in a post-apocalyptic world known as Bossatronia. MusicTale's soundtrack is almost entirely composed by Panda, most of the songs being remixes of the original Undertale tracks. Although most of the tracks fall squarely into a subgenre of Electronic music like Dubstep, DnB, Glitch Hop, Neurofunk, and Trance, other genres such as Rock, Metal, Orchestral, Choir, Visual Kei, Country, and Funk are present in the soundtrack as well. Who is Who? Flowey is AntiSepticEye (A darker version of JackSepticEye created by the fandom/community, which was actually brought into the channel in October 2016) Toriel is Endigo Skyborn (A Swedish Visual Kei rockstar who is part of a 4-member art metal band, BatAAr, and 1/2 of Swedish comedy duo, NANDA?!) Napstablook is Maya Fennec (Another Swedish YouTuber who mostly posts vlogs alongside the occasional cover; became notable after collaborating with her friend Endigo) Sans is Kitty Rose (GrowlingPanda's former channel mascot; known as the Watcher of AUs) Papyrus is Venturian (The leader of a sibling-like gaming channel, "VenturianTale") Doggo is TechnoCat (A friend of GrowlingPanda; voices Katipo & Nightfang in "VenturianTails") Lesser Dog is ArtistGamerFox (A friend of GrowlingPanda; voices Bethany & Veneno in "VenturianTails") Greater Dog is Greater Cat? (Greater Dog but its actually a cat instead) Dogi are Crestillion (An Oshare Kei/Pop Rock band from Sweden ; includes vocalist Petri Valentin and guitarist Lilo Blitz) Grillby is Chillby (An ice counterpart to Grillby; owns a restaurant called Chillby's in Aethon) Snowdin Shopkeeper is Metal Dash (A character created by Panda's cousin; was Toriel before being replaced by Endigo) Mad Dummy is HomelessGoomba (The youngest sibling of the gaming channel, "VenturianTale"; known for acting like an internet troll) Temmie is ImmortalKyodai (The second oldest sibling of the gaming channel, "VenturianTale") Monster Kid is DowntowNNetwork (A friend of Panda from Discord) Gerson is ???? Undyne is Badga (A honey badger based around YouTubers BajanCanadian and JeromeASF; known to have 2 lives) Alphys is Kitcha Saventhes (A Swedish Youtuber who does vlogs, challenges, song covers, livestreams, and occasionally LPs; the other half of NANDA?!) Mettaton/EX/NEO is G.E.A.R.Z (Kitty's first invention; used to be a house-keeper, but was later given to Kitcha to become an entertainment robot) Burgerpants is ???? Royal Guards are Kamex (A gaming remixer) & Aria (A vocal cover artist) Bratty and Catty are ???? Muffet is Bethany Frye (The crowbar girl and second youngest sibling of the gaming channel, "VenturianTale") Asgore is Skybringer (The queen of Bossatronia; said to be dead, but somehow alive) Amalgamations are Jimmy Casket (A psychopath killer created by Venturian), Endigo.exe (A dark version of Endigo created by Panda), an unknown alter-ego of Wiishu(JackSepticEye's girlfriend; alter-ego mentioned in a video about the game Golf), and 6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r (An experiment created by AntiSepticEye after HE was created by mistake) Asriel is JackSepticEye (An irish YouTuber; known to be very energetic) Frisk remains unchanged Chara is Markiplier(An American Youtuber who plays mostly horror games; known as "The King of Squirrels")/Darkiplier(Mark's alter ego; entered the world after Mark died from an unknown sickness) Gaster is ��☼✌☠��⚐☠ (Not from Earth or Skystrike; found in Kitty/Kitcha's lab) Latest activity Category:Browse